Extracted cannabis products are attracting more consumers where cannabis is legalized due to the higher potency of their therapeutic and psychoactive properties. As a consequence, sales of extracts are growing faster than the sales of dried cannabis. Therefore, the elaboration of new extracted cannabis products is important for the growth of the cannabis industry.
For producing these new cannabis products, industries are developing new processes in order to isolate or alter the effects of the active ingredients naturally found in cannabis plants.
This background is not intended, nor should be construed, to constitute prior art against the present invention.